1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger, and more particularly to a heat exchanger which is adapted for use in an automobile or household air conditioner.
2. Prior Art
The heat exchangers of the so-called multi-flow type or parallel flow type comprise in general a plurality of parallel tubes each having both ends connected to a pair of right-hand and left-hand hollow cylindrical headers in fluid communication therewith and a plurality of corrugated fins each interposed between the adjacent tubes. Such heat exchangers have preferentially been employed more and more for example in the car coolers, because they have a higher capacity and better performance of heat exchange, cause a less extent of pressure loss and can be designed extremely compact.
Generally, the heat exchangers of said type are provided each with one or more brackets used to secure them to an object or structural base such as an automobile body.
FIG. 18 shows an example of the prior art bracket 351 which has a pair of fastenable tabs 352 integrally extending from the bracket. Those tabs are disposed fore and aft with respect to a heat exchanger core which consists of the tubes 353 and corrugated fins 354. A bolt 355 penetrates the tabs 352 and 352 gripping the core so that the bracket is fixed in place by this bolt which extends through a gap between the adjacent tubes 353 and 353.
In case of attaching the bracket 351 to the heat exchanger by means of the bolt 355 extending between the tubes 353, there has however been a likelihood that the bolt collides with and causes damage to the tubes. Further, it takes much labor and time to thereby lower the productivity of the heat exchanger.
In addition, the heat exchangers mounted by such a bracket 351 on the automobile body have proved less rigid and less resistant to torsion, thus tending to be broken early.